Midnight Affair - My Happy Ending
by opheliafrump
Summary: Following the first four chapters of my "Midnight Affair". Regina x OC-ish Carmilla. (Warning, Ch 7 is M-rated. The rest are T.)
1. The Smell of Fear

_If you are planning to read this fan fiction but haven't read my really lame "Midnight Affair" story, please find the story on my user profile page._

_This is the first branch of my Midnight Affair story. The original ending in my mind was not like this, but I figured instead of going into an indefinite hiatus, I could just continue writing an AU and not screw up the original line._

* * *

I continued riding my bike around town, hoping to get enough Vitamin D before the sun was down again. Normally, I would sleep past these hours, but today, I just felt so energetic. I wouldn't call this the power of love, but was that the new power I got for having a crush in the Evil Queen? I rode past the library and saw Regina's car parked outside.

Wanting to say Hi and give her my painting, I entered the library. Doors were unlocked. It was empty and cold. I closed my eyes. She was here before, not too long ago, maybe yesterday, after she brought back my car. I could smell the ocean. Someone probably came here from the pier, around the same time Regina did.

I could also smell something else - fear. Yes, fear. It wasn't really a smell. It was more like a feeling. Instantly, I knew Regina was not hiding. She was taken, taken by someone stronger than her.

I quickly went to her car. I saw her jacket inside, so I unlocked the door and grabbed it. If only I had a dog or something and suddenly, I realized I didn't need one. My sense was stronger than any human alive. If I could focus on her scent, I could find her.

I hopped on my bike (I wasn't skillful enough to hotwire Regina's car) and followed her smell. I was near the cannery, when the smell of the ocean completely blocked out Regina's smell. The cannery was not even active, would they be hiding her there? Yes, it would make the best hiding place.

_If I enter the place, will I startle the kidnapper and place Regina in a dangerous position?_ I asked myself. I smiled. No one would suspect a cat entering a salmon cannery factory.

I could not become a bat, but I could turn to a cat. I transformed myself as a black cat and wondered into the factory. I heard a scream and I quickly ran toward the sound. I knew it was Regina's voice. There, I saw two people - one man and one woman, standing next to a table with Regina lying on it. I looked at her, so weak, so powerless.

I felt the wrath coming upon me. How could they treat Regina like that? What could she have done? Well, casting a curse to bring all the fairytale characters to the Land Without Magic was pretty bad, but this?

"Where is my father?" He asked. Regina remained mute. He electroshocked her again. I wasn't sure the woman had something else to do or she couldn't bear to watch another woman suffer, she left the room. When she returned to the room, she told the man that someone else was in the building and they had to leave immediately. He refused, "Now I'm gonna give you one last chance. Tell me where my father is."

He waited two seconds, "Okay, time's up." I was looking at the right moment to strike. With my tiny cat body, I launched myself and scratched his face. I knew my cat attack wouldn't hurt him much, but that would hold him for a few minutes.

He threw me to the side of the room. Seriously, who would hurt a cute black cat? I knew, the person who hurt a powerless woman. I was really angry. There was only one way to settle the score, although I didn't know if I still had it in me.

With power like the Incredible Hulk, I transformed myself into a black panther. I jumped onto him and sank my fang deep into his neck. I drank his blood. I wasn't enjoying it. I drank it to take his strength. I crawled all over his body, leaving claw marks on his skin. I knew it was an unfair match.

I heard gunshot. "Don't move!" I heard SnowWhite's husband's voice. I quickly transformed back to an adult cat. The male kidnapper was lying on the floor, with blood coming out from his neck.

"Oh my god, what is happening?" SnowWhite and her husband entered the room, "Greg Mendell?"

"Is he the kidnapper?" SnowWhite asked.

"I never liked this guy since the moment he came to Storybrooke, but for now, we can only assume," He made a bad joke, "Looks like this big cat thought he smelled like fish and took care of him." I licked my cat lips.

"David! We can't leave her. She'll die if we don't get her help," SnowWhite said to her husband, David.

"We gotta get her to Mother Superior," He replied. Regina would be in good hands.

I had got other things to do. There was one other woman. I ran out of the room and heard the blond talking in the walkie talkie with David. I followed the sound. "We found Regina with Mendell. He was knocked unconscious. We are not sure if he was a victim or the kidnapper. Emma, you gotta block the exits."

"Already on it," She replied. She was just around the corner, I knew it. I heard another man's voice._ Man, I really need to start learning people's name._

They were arguing, "So, I was right. It wasn't Tamara."

"Actually it was," The female kidnapper said to the two. I turned right and saw the group. She knocked out the blond with a crowbar and got her gun. The woman and the man confronted each other, "You never loved me." "No."

I wasn't sure if I should ruin the moment, but this woman needed to pay for what she had done. I transformed to a black panther again and quickly jumped at the woman. She shot the man and me. I still managed to grab her neck with my teeth. I would like to give her a fatal bite, but it wouldn't be a fair game. I took enough blood from her to keep her unconscious.

The blond regained consciousness and held the man in her arm; "We gotta get you to a hospital." "I love you," He said. "I love you too," She replied. Oh great, they confessed their love to each other and didn't care there was a panther next to them.

I turned back to a cat and "Meow" I looked at those two. At the same moment, I saw David and SnowWhite entering. They checked up on their savior daughter and shortly after they were carrying Regina out to their car. I sneaked onto SnowWhite's car backseat. I watched the blond helping the hurt man to get onto another car. On the way, they made a call to someone named Leroy and asked them to take the two kidnappers to the hospital. I would just leave them to die, but these "good people" just wanted to give them a second chance.

They didn't bring her to the hospital. They brought her to someone's home, I assumed, SnowWhite's. They laid her down on their bed.

"Why is that cat following us?" David asked. He grabbed be behind my neck, "It's hurt." _Don't take me to the SPCA._ I was bleeding from the gunshot wound. Apparently, self-healing only worked when I was in my original shape. I was okay. I drank so much blood today, that it wouldn't hurt losing some.

I fought to be released, when I curled up and rest next to Regina, the gap between her wrist and her waist. I saw her wearing a cuff. I didn't see her wearing that before. It didn't feel right. I scratched it, but it was hard as stone. A leather cuff shouldn't feel like that. David and SnowWhite tried to remove me, but I threatened them with my cat's claws and fangs.

Soon, a nun came over. The three felt that it was weird for me to scratch the cuff. They removed it, realized it was special made to block magic. The nun healed Regina and me with her magic, "Now that the cuff is off, she's gonna be okay, given time and rest. Her magic will return."

Yes, maybe I needed to rest too.

= End of Chapter 1 =

_I wrote the story for myself, so if you hate my fan fiction, don't R&R._


	2. Speak the Truth

_Thanks Snorbie for reading and reviewing! Too bad, those two aren't dead, yet._

* * *

If this nun could heal me, maybe she could help me. I chased after her and right outside the apartment, I spoke, in my cat's body, "Excuse me, Mother Superior."

She turned around, looking a little surprised. _Yes, I am a speaking cat._

"I am wondering if you can help me," I returned my form as a human, more accurately, a naked woman.

She exclaimed.

* * *

I did not want to mess up people's mind by showing them my naked body. Turning back as a cat, I returned to Regina's bedside. Regina was still resting. Such beauty.

"Millie," She sleep-talked and subconsciously pet my head. I felt like she was having a light fever. SnowWhite got a towel and started cleaning Regina's sweat. She opened her eyes, "You… you saved me?"

"Yes," SnowWhite replied. David added, "You really think we'd let you die?" _Liar. I defeated the two kidnappers_. "Despite our differences, we're family."

"Where are they? Where are Greg and Tamara?" Regina asked.

"They did this to you?" David asked. Regina nodded. He looked at SnowWhite, confirming their earlier prediction.

"They are in the hospital. They lost a lot of blood. Something hurt them bad, a bite of a large animal. We didn't know what it was," He said. _It was me._

"Do they still have it?" She asked.

"Still have what?" David replied with another question, "The magic beans?"

"I need to go to the hospital," Regina said, "I need to get it back." She tried to push herself up, but fell back to the bed.

"Wait until you get better. They are not going anywhere. Emma just called and told me they are in a comatose stage," He said.

Regina subconsciously rubbed my head and looked at me. It felt like she knew it was me, "Whose cat is this?"

"We don't know. We found it in the cannery. It's been guarding you since. We suspected it being the one that attack Greg and Tamara, but it was too small," SnowWhite said.

I yawned and stretched. _Should I show my panther self? No._ "Millie, is this you?" Regina asked, "You fought off Greg and Tamara?"

"Yes," I spoke again in my cat self. SnowWhite and David backed off two steps, "I promised to come by your house every night like a neighborhood stray cat, remember? I didn't see you in your house when I brought you the painting, so I went looking for you." Regina smiled.

"What is this thing?" David asked, "Is this some kind of black magic?"

"Think of me as a talking cat in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch," I recalled watching the show as a child in my curse memory.

"Regina, did you put a spell in this poor woman and turn her into a cat?" SnowWhite asked.

"Of course not," I turned myself into the panther stage again. They stepped back again. "I can change my form. I am cursed, but not by Regina." I changed to my human form, quickly grabbed a quilt to cover my body.

"What the devil?" David exclaimed.

Regina spoke in her weak voice to the couple, "Educate yourselves, morons. A female vampire can transform herself into any cat creature."

"A vampire? In board daylight?" SnowWhite asked.

"Well, I sold something to Mr. Gold and he gave me something to put on my skin," Did I really need to explain everything? I thought they had more important things to do, like going to the hospital? "So, should we go see Greg and Tamara? It seems that they took something important from Regina." Those were the names, right?

SnowWhite passed me something to wear. Regina put on her boots and was ready to go. We got on David's trunk and drove to the hospital.

"You know, Henry never mentioned you have a pet," SnowWhite asked, "Millie, I have never seen you around here. So, how did you two meet?"

I quickly scanned Regina. It seemed like she was too tired to answer, so I joked, "Regina ran me over with her car. Before I turned into roadkill, she took me home and took care of me. She fed me, so now I am her pet." _Well, it was partly true._

"Oh," SnowWhite and her husband were mildly disturbed by my answer.

Soon, we were there. We hurried to their beds. Those two were still in a coma. Regina searched their bags and clothes' pockets. She found her wallet and keys, their personal belongings and the beans.

"It's not here," Regina said.

"What is not here?" SnowWhite asked.

"The trigger," She replied.

"The trigger?" David asked again.

"That will destroy Storybrooke. I had a fail-safe built into the curse," Regina said.

"Why exactly were you carrying it around?" "She was gonna destroy us, Mary Margaret."

She replied, "I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest."

"And in the process, kill all of us," SnowWhite couldn't believe her ears.

"You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon me," Regina said in a threatening tone, "Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue? Which is that I no longer control the trigger."

"We have to return to the cannery and find the trigger," Regina said.

"It is not in the cannery. I had Leroy searched the place before they took these two to the hospital," David said.

"Mom!" Henry ran towards the group, followed by the blond. He hugged Regina.

"Henry," They embraced each other, "I missed you."

"Emma, how is Neal?" SnowWhite asked.

"He is stabilized now. Mr. Gold is with him," Emma replied. If the Blue Fairy could heal Regina and me, couldn't she just heal Neal that instance?

"Why are you guys in the hospital?" Emma asked.

"Greg and Tamara took Regina's trigger to destroy Storybrooke. We are trying to find it," SnowWhite responded.

"Can we just ask them?" Emma asked.

"We can't. Thanks to Regina's pet," David pointed at me. It was not my fault, really. "They are in a coma. Dr. Whale said he didn't know when they would wake up."

"Regina's pet?" Emma asked.

I pretended to be interested in the subject, "Hi, I am Millie. I was the black panther that knocked these two out." Emma, David and SnowWhite gave me the look like I was interrupting, "Hey, I did save Neal!"

"So, what should we do now?" David asked, "Wait for them to wake up?"

"Not exactly," I added, "I can make them speak the truth."

= End of Chapter 2 =

_Ya, I notice how bad this branch of the story really is... I am hoping to end this as soon as possible._


	3. Midnight Moon

"What do you mean by making them speak the truth?" David asked.

"They are not in any regular coma. They are in a vampire-induced coma," I explained. I unplugged the bags of blood hanging by their bedside. "As long as they are not fully recovered, they will be under my control. I can wake them up and make them do anything I want. That's how vampire control their slaves to run daytime errands in the old days."

"Then what are you waiting? Wake them up!" Emma demanded.

"There is no hurry. I need to call my boss and tell him I am not coming in today. I want to go home and take a shower first. I think Regina needs a break too," I said. They all gave me an unbelievable face, "Besides, my magic only works at night."

"The sun is already down!" Emma said.

"The sun just went down. My magic only works when the moon is all the way up. I will be back by midnight. While I am gone, move them to the roof," I wanted to leave and forgot my bike was parked outside the cannery. "Can anyone give me a ride to the cannery?" Nobody cared, so I just walked out.

As soon as I walked out, I felt someone grabbing my arm. "Hey Regina."

"I think I owe you a Thank You," She said.

"You are most certainly welcome," I smiled.

"I will give you a ride," She kindly offered.

"Don't you need to be with your son?" I asked.

"He wanted to be with his birth father," She sounded disappointed.

"Isn't your car parked outside the library?" I asked. The next second, I was teleported.

I was in the library, "Wow, that is so cool."

"Get on the car," She said.

"Can't you just teleport me to the cannery?" I asked.

"Get on. I want to talk," I listened to the former mayor.

"Why did you save me?" She asked, "Do you want anything from me?"

"I don't know," I said as she was driving, "I don't know why I care so much about you. I hadn't fought for a long time. Last time was the fight for Laura."

"We are here," Storybrooke was not that big.

"Thanks. If you continue being so nice to me, I might fall in love with you," I went to get my bike.

"I am nice?" She laughed it off, "Can you go inside with me? I want to look for the trigger myself." I nodded and agreed. She clung onto my arm. It felt good because I felt needed. Re-entering the place must have brought back bad memory.

We went to every room, checked every drawer. It wasn't there. I escorted her outside, "Guess we have to ask them." I grabbed my painting and handed it to Regina, "It's yours."

"Thanks," She put it in the back seat, "I will see you later tonight?"

"Sure," I got on my bike and rode to The Rabbit Hole. After telling my boss I would not be working tonight, I rode home for a shower.

* * *

"You are late," Emma complained. By the time I reached the hospital, it was already one minute to one, "We thought you were not coming."

"Sorry, I felt asleep after a nice hot shower," I cracked my neck, "It's been a long day, you know. I haven't slept thirty hours straight."

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked me. I thought she would be the first one here, since she was the one being tortured by the two.

"I don't know, we parted our way after she dropped me off at the cannery," I rolled my shoulders, "Probably home sleeping too. Have you guys moved them to the roof?"

"There is one small issue," As she walked upstairs with me, "It's only Tamara now."

"Wait what?" I narrowed my eyes, "He shouldn't be able to run away."

"He didn't run away. He died," Emma said.

"Died? I swear I didn't kill him," _Sh*t_, I didn't want to get labeled as a murderer.

"It's not you. It's Gold," Emma said, "You were late. We thought you weren't coming anymore, so Gold decided to make Greg talk, in his own way. Gold took Greg's heart out. However, apparently he was not from the Enchanted Forest. His heart was too weak. He didn't even last for over three seconds." At least Regina could relax now.

Before I got the whole story, we were up on the roof. "Millie, you are finally here! We have been waiting," SnowWhite greeted me. That was a great change in attitude. On the roof, there were SnowWhite, David, Mr. Gold, Emma, the sleeping Tamara and me.

"Ah, Countess Karnstein, I didn't know you were with the group," Mr. Gold said.

"I wasn't aware that there was a group. Besides, I only met these people yesterday," I said, "Let's get started."

I looked up the sky. The midnight moon was still up. I whispered a wake up spell into Tamara's ears. She rose. Even though she was black, her skin went pale when she sat up, "Look into my eyes, Tamara. Listen to me. You hear only my voice. From this moment on, you are my slave and I am your master and you will only speak the truth." Her eyes turned from dark brown to cloud white. It was the indicator.

"Tamara, tell me, where is the trigger?" I asked.

"Master, I don't know what trigger you are talking about," She replied.

"Anyone know what the trigger looks like?" I turned to the group. They turned their head, even Mr. Gold.

"It's a brown diamond," Regina decided to show up. She got home and changed. Now, she was wearing an off-white jacket.

"Tamara, tell me, where is the brown diamond?" I asked.

"It's at the home office, Master," She replied.

"Tamara, where is the home office," I asked.

"It's everywhere. It's here. It's not here. It's there. It's not there. It's nowhere, Master," _What kind of answer was that?_

"Tamara, do you have the trigger, the brown diamond?" I questioned.

"I did, but not anymore, Master," She said.

"Is it still in Storybrooke?" Regina asked.

"Tamara, is it still in Storybrooke?" I repeated.

"Maybe, or maybe not," I was starting to think maybe she got trained what to talk about when she was hypnotized.

"Tamara, how do you contact the home office?" I asked, "Where can I find them?"

"I don't contact them. I work for them. They contact me," She said.

"Tamara, the home office has the trigger. What are they planning to do with it?" I asked.

"They know what it does. They are going to destroy Storybrooke," She said in her calm voice. SnowWhite grasped and David held her tight.

"Ask her, if she ever loved me," Nobody realized Neal came up to the roof.

"Haven't you guys already had the debate in the factory?" I asked.

"But she could be lying," He said, "I want the truth now."

"Okay," I turned to Tamara, "Tamara, have you ever loved Neal?"

"No, Master. My heart belongs to Greg Mendall," She said without emotions, "I found Neal when I was following August Booth. I never loved and will never love Neal."

"Tamara, did you try to kill August?" Emma asked, but before she got an answer, we heard a snap sound. It was cracking of Tamara's neck. Mr. Gold had killed her.

"Tamara, no," Neal rushed to her side and hugged the corpse, "Why, papa? Why?"

"Bae, she never really loved you," Mr. Gold said, "I will kill anybody who breaks my son's heart." I felt a stare from Mr. Gold to Emma.

"But I loved her," Neal cried. Emma rushed to his side and wrapped her arm around him, and then the SnowWhite couple hugged their daughter too. They formed a really weird corpse-group-hugging circle.

"Now, we lost our only hint," I said.

"We can ask Greg," Regina said. No one had informed her Greg was dead.

"Mr. Gold killed him," I said. She let out a sign, relieved. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"The Lesbian Vampire Queen with the Evil Queen, quite an odd couple, isn't it?" Mr. Gold said.

"First, I hate labels. Second, I am not a Queen. I may have a few followers, but that does not make me their queen. Third, Regina and I are not a couple," I added, "yet."

I didn't know where I found the courage to speak up to him. Regina looked at me. Was she aware that I said the word, _yet_? I knew relationship should be the last thing on her mind, but I really hoped one day, I would get her heart.

"There is nothing I can do now. May I be excused? I need my sleep," The hugging group was too busy cuddling. Mr. Gold wouldn't care.

Regina and I went downstairs. She went to her car, "Where is your bike?"

"Home," Should I tell her I purposely jogged here, in order to get car ride from her?

"I will give you a ride home," _Yes!_

The ride was quiet because I felt asleep.

= End of Chapter 3 =


	4. The Long Chat

"Thank you so much for the ride," I asked, "Do you want to come in?" Time passed by really slow. It was only two. Normally, I would still be working.

She doubted, "But I have so much to do."

"The trigger is not even in Storybrooke. There is nothing you can do," I grabbed her arm, "Com'on, I have something to show you." She reluctantly agreed.

I brought her to the art studio. She saw what was on my easel, "Is that... me?"

"Yes," I showed her my sketchbook too. The first one was the one I drew the night she smashed my bike. The other three were drawn when I was zoned out the day after.

"Why did you..." She found my unfinished canvas, "Why haven't you finished your painting of Laura?"

"I don't know," I started reorganizing my organized brushes, "Ever since the night we had the accident, I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Whenever I held my brush, all I could think of was you. I can't finish Laura's drawing anymore."

Regina sat down on my daybed, "Is that what you meant when you told Mr. Gold that we were not a couple _yet_?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Do you like me?" She asked me directly.

"I like you. You make me feel the way I haven't felt for decades, but..." I wasn't sure if I should continue.

"But what?" She wanted an answer.

"But I am not sure if I am ready for love again," I looked away.

"You know what," She put her feet on my daybed and hugged her knees, "I feel the same way about you." I looked at her. "I am different when I am around you. I feel safe. I feel like I can let my guard down and I can truly be myself," She lay on her side, "I like you, but I have never dated woman." She tried to avoid my stare, "And I don't feel the same way I once felt for Daniel. At least, not yet."

I held her hand, "Would you like to stay tonight and tell me the rest of your story? You stopped after you told me you pushed your mom into the mirror."

"I don't feel like telling my story tonight," She withheld, "Why don't you tell me your story?"

"Sure, but I might bore you to sleep," I helped her get down my daybed, "Do you want to go to the living room and have tea? Or go to my bedroom and stay the night?"

"Bedroom, so soon?" Regina asked.

"Don't worry, I don't want to have sex. I know I am far too soon in the relationship to say this, but 'I am too tired for sex tonight'." I laughed, "I just want company."

I brought her back to the living room.

"So, now we are having tea? I thought I agreed to stay the night," She asked, before I folded out the couch bed.

"You ARE in my bedroom," I said, "This is my bedroom." She looked surprised as if she had never seen a couch bed before. "Not everyone is as rich as you are. I have only one bedroom in the townhouse and I used it as my art studio. I sleep in the living room." I quickly put on my baggy t-shirts pajama, "Do you need something cozy?"

"I am okay," She took off her boots and jacket, wearing only shirt and leather pants.

I sat down on my bed and assumed she would do the same, "So, you want to hear my story?" She nodded. "It's pretty long. I am old. Maybe I should just give you the abstract."

"I have no memory of my life before I turned into a vampire," I said.

"I am sorry, did my curse..." Regina apologized, but I stopped her.

"No, I just never had memory of me being a human," I said, "This was the story I was told about myself and I have no idea how much of it was accurate. Apparently as a teen, I was forced into marriage with Count Karnstein. He was in his fifties, rich and he owned an entire village. After the birth of our son, Count Karnstein was away for business. I then had a love affair with a young gentleman Vordenburg. I got pregnant and before the birth of our bastard child, I killed myself. At the end, Vordenburg cut me open to rescue our child." _I did have a scar._

"That's quite a story," She grabbed my hands, "I know what it felt like to marry an older man and be in love with someone else."

"Again, I have no memory of that. I did not know if it was real or not. Maybe it's just not worth remembering," I enjoyed the feeling having my hand held by Regina, "Memory before Laura was meaningless."

"After I died, I rose as a vampire. I killed a few people. I was hunt and a wizard casted a curse on me. As long as a Karnstein was still alive, I would go in a deep sleep. When I was awake, I met an older woman, the tomb keeper. I made her my servant and I started travelling around Europe. I tried to find love. I met a few women, drank from few, killed a few and turned a few. Until the day I met Laura, she was my blood, my flesh. The first moment I saw her, I felt in love with her. Her great grandmother was the last Karnstein. By day, we were like sisters. I would comb her hair and listen to her. She would model for my painting. We would read to each other. By night, I would sneak into her room and we would enjoy each other's body. We cherished our moments together.

"Normally, from meeting a girl to killing and turning her into a vampire took no more than two weeks. With Laura, I didn't want to turn her. I didn't want her to suffer like me. I told her what I was and left," I paused. It hurt just by recalling the story.

"And?" Regina asked. She lay on her side, forming a beautiful picture.

"I returned to my tomb. I wanted to be hibernating again, but she found me. We sat in my coffin together. She begged me to turn her so we can be eternally together. She said love took courage. She wouldn't mind how people looked at us, as a lesbian couple or as vampires," I closed and opened my eyes to create the tension, "I turned her."

"Her father sent a young vampire hunter to chase us down. Vordenburg, my other blood line. They confronted us and even though Laura begged her father, they stabbed her heart with a wooden stick. I turned into my panther form and killed her father. I spared Vordenburg's life because he was my flesh and blood too." I touched Regina's face. "I hope what I am going to tell you next will not irritate you."

"Go ahead and tell me," She said.

"I made Vordenburg pay for what he did to my love. That night, I slayed every man in Vordenburg's town. I left all the women and children to witness it," Regina grasped as I told her the truth, "I cursed the town that every female child would turn into vampire on her eighteenth birthday."

"Afterward, I went into hiding, back in the Ruins of Karnstein Castle. These new cursed girls found me. They formed a new colony and I was named their Queen, even though I had no true power over them. I took care of them like sister. I tried, but I couldn't love again. Many years later, I had them put me in a coffin and buried me in the ground in order to find some inner peace. They stood guard for me for twenty-five years, until the day I was transported here to Storybrooke."

"Do they know you are gone?" Regina asked.

"I don't know," I answered, "I don't even know why I was bought here, but at least I was happy for the past twenty-eight years. No blood craving, no hiding and hunting, no lover, no backstory and no pressure. Just inner peace. Your curse made me a Buddhist hippie. I might be the only Buddhist vampire ever exists."

She yawned.

"I know you are tired and bored by my story," I jokingly said.

"No, I really love to your story. It brought us closer together," She smiled and looked at me. Her head hit the pillow and her eyes were ready to be shut, "You know what, I think I like you a little bit more than I could imagine."

It was perfect to hear that. "Go to sleep, my dear Regina. Have your much need rest and sweet dreams," I lay down next to her and caressed her with my hands. I drew her towards me. We faced each other. She felt asleep in my arms.

= End of Chapter 4 =

_Borrowed a small part from Lesbian Vampire Killer, lame, but funny B-movie. _

_Also borrowed a bit from the Carmilla classic novella. Check them out!_


	5. The Solution

The next morning, we were woken up a loud knock on the door. Regina and I looked at each other. It was not awkward or anything. It was natural. Nothing really happened between us last night, but we felt closer.

"I will go get the door," I whispered to Regina. I climbed out of bed, "Coming!"

"Oh, hey, Beef Jerky!" I opened the door and there was Ruby from the Granny's dinner, "You are so early. What's up?"

"It's not early, it's eleven," She asked, "And why do you always call me Beef Jerky?"

"Cause you are salty and... nevermind." She wouldn't understand. I tried to block the sun with my left hand, but it started turning red, "You want to come in?"

"No, I will be quick. Town meeting at noon in town hall," Ruby said, "Mandatory."

"Okay," I was about to close the door.

"Millie, do you smell barbeque?" Ruby asked.

"Ya, that's my hand," It was starting to turn brown.

She started smelling around, "You smell nice. You smell like..." She paused, "Regina!" She raised her guard and looked at me, "What did you do to Millie?"

I begged she must have missed out what happened in the past few days, "No, I am just plain Millie, not someone the Mayor pretended to be. I can prove to you." I recalled some memory with Ruby, "Two weeks ago, you had a fight with Dr. Whale. Then you regretted it and came to The Rabbit Hole. You got drunk and I drove you home. Also, you told me if I needed any magical help, I could go walk to Mr. Gold."

"Okay, you are Millie all right. Now, explain to me why you smell like the Evil Queen," She insisted.

"I am just trying out a new perfume. And don't you have other doors to knock?" I reminded her. She finally let me out of this jam and I walked back to the living room. Regina was folding the bed back into a couch and failed miserably.

"Regina, there is a town meeting at noon. Ruby said it's mandatory," She looked at the clock and I walked to her side, trying to help her with the bed, "Damn, it hurts." I looked at my cooked hand.

"What happened?" Regina held my hand.

"I didn't put on sunscreen, but don't worry. It will heal," I said, "And don't worry about the bed. I need to fold it out again anyway. Go take a shower. I will cook you something to eat. I have good food this time."

After a while, Regina came out from the bathroom. I lay the brunch on the table. She sat down and picked up the fork. I stared at her.

"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"I am just wondering... How is my cooking?" I missed eating.

She put some food in her mouth and started chewing. She slowly swallowed and smiled. What a lady. _Never eat with her mouth open and never talk when she eats. _"It's really good. You should open your own café."

"Thanks," It felt good to know Regina liked my food.

"Now, go do something else and stop staring at me," She bossed me.

"All right, I will go take a shower. Are you going to the town meeting?" I asked. She didn't reply.

I took a nice hot shower. The sunburn wound had already turned pink. When I got out of the bathroom, my eyes surprised me. There was a strawberry blond in the room.

"Laura!" I shouted. I wrapped my one arm around her waist and put my other hand behind her head. I knew it wasn't her, but I didn't care, "I miss you." She didn't push me away. I held that position with her for five minutes, "Thank you, Regina. I know it is you." I kissed her cheek.

Regina lightly touched her cheek, where I kissed.

"So, why did you pretend to be Laura?" I asked.

"Well, I want to go to the town meeting, but I know I will cause a riot. So, I figure I can pretend to be your dead girlfriend. You don't mind, do you?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I won't mind," I released Regina, "But I want you to know that if I fall in love with you, I love you for you. You are not a substitute of Laura." She nodded. "Com'on, let's go to the town hall. We will take my bike."

"Your bike? Can't we take my car?" She asked.

"You are Laura now, you can't drive the Mayor's car," I smiled. We got out of the house and I made her sit on the bike backseat. She wrapped her arms around my waist and she pulled her body closed to my back.

It felt so good to be needed.

Biking to town hall didn't take very long. By the time we got there, people were lining up to enter. I hopped off my bike. I offered my hand to help Regina get off the backseat. I held her hand. She tried to shake my hand off, but I gave her a teasing smile, "I have your hand now, and I am not going to let go."

I walked her into the town hall and we sat on the back row. Soon, everybody has entered. There were a lot less people than I expected. I guessed the meeting was not as mandatory as Ruby said. Regina looked around, but Henry, Emma, Neal and Mr. Gold were not in the room. Ruby and Granny closed the doors and took the seats next to me.

"Hey Millie," Ruby said, "Who is your friend here?"

I was still holding Regina's hand, "Am I rude or not?" I laughed, "Laura, this is Ruby. Ruby, this is Laura, my girlfriend." Regina squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a "who is your girlfriend" stare. I buried my head by her neck and whispered into her ears, "Play along, girlfriend." I stole a kiss from her.

Ruby sniffed the air, "So, it was her I smelled this morning." Regina's cheeks turned red and rested her head on my shoulder.

The meeting started late, around half past twelve.

David and SnowWhite held the meeting. David announced, "The trigger to destroy Storybrooke has been stolen by some outsiders, with whom Greg Mendell and Tamara are working. We don't know who they are or what they will do with it. There is a chance that they might never use it. Unfortunately, Greg Mendell and Tamara are now dead and we lost all our hints. But fear not, we now have the magic beans to transport everyone back to the Enchanted Forest before it happens."

"We are giving you guys three options. First, return to the Enchanted Forest. Second, stay in Storybrooke and be at risk for the total destruction of Storybrooke. Third, leave Storybrooke and start a new life," SnowWhite added.

"I know not everyone can make it to the meeting today, so, please tell your friends, family, co-worker, neighbor. Just spread the words," David said.

Someone raised his hand. SnowWhite pointed to him and he spoke, "What if I am not from the Enchanted Forest?" It was Dr. Whale, Victor Frankenstein.

"We will be taking names of the returning people after the meeting. We will keep a list at Granny's, the convent and the town hall. Just remind us to add a note next to your name. We will open separate portals for different lands," David said, "Can I have a show of hands? Who is not from the Enchanted Forest?"

Just Frankenstein and I raised our hand. I wasn't sure if they were all from the Enchanted Forest or like me, they didn't want to return to their old lives.

"Where are you from, Millie?" David pointed at me.

"Land Without Colour," I said, "Same for little Victor here." Dr. Whale turned around and looked at me, puzzled.

Someone else had another question, "Who created the device?"

"Regina," David's answer was short but harsh. Regina held my hand even tighter.

"But she created it when she created the curse. She didn't mean to destroy everybody's life," SnowWhite said, but I believed in most people's mind, their lives were already destroyed when the curse was casted.

That person continued his question, "Are we going to leave Regina behind?"

People started whispering loudly and looked around the hall to see if Regina was here. David said, "We are offering her a choice, return and live out her day in Rumpel's cell, or stay here." The whispering got louder.

Regina looked away, but I turned her face with my empty hand, "Don't worry. If you want, I will take you to my land."

"Any more questions?" David asked. People's hands started going up in the air. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around; it was Mother Superior.

"Can I have a moment with you outside the hall?" She whispered. I nodded.

I squeezed Regina's hand and whispered to her, "I have to talk to the Blue Fairy. If the meeting is over before I come back, meet me outside, okay?"

Regina gave me a "don't leave me behind" look.

= End of Chapter 5 =

_If you read nine chapters of this dumb story, I think I deserve a review._


	6. The Escape Route

"I hope you make you decision wisely," Mother Superior said.

"I think I know what to do," I put the small test tube in my coat pocket.

The town hall doors just opened and people were starting to come out.

"Good Luck," Mother Superior patted my shoulder and walked away.

Before I could even see Regina, "Who are you?" Dr. Whale approached me, "How do you know who I am or what land I came from? Not many people know who I am."

I quickly found a scapegoat. I grabbed Ruby who was with Regina and trying to have small talk with her, "Ruby got drunk and told me."

"It's not that simple!" He swore.

"Laura, let's go," I grabbed Regina's hand and wanted to walk her to my bike.

"Laura? Millie? Carmilla! You are the Vampire Queen," He yelled, "Monster!"

"Go away," I yelled back, "I just want to live a normal simple life. I didn't want to be a monster, but you created a monster."

I got on my bike with Regina and we rode home with Dr. Whale screaming behind us.

* * *

Within the next hours, most people had already made up their mind - all of them picked option one, returning to the Enchanted Forest. Their journey started the next day, after they did their packing.

The evacuating got a few stages. On the first day, they sent a few dwarfs and a few fairies to clean up everything. On the second day, they sent families and children, followed by couples. On the third day, they sent the rest of the residents of Storybrooke, with the exception of the "clean-up crews".

By the end of the day, they had used up their last Magic Beans. They must wait another two weeks to harvest the next batch of beans from the plant in the Mayor's office.

That night, the remaining people were invited to Granny's for dinner meeting. Actually, there were only thirty-something people left in town. Although I couldn't eat, I had decided to join and socialize with them. I sat down at one of the tables and started reading the menu.

"Can I get you anything?" Granny asked.

"Probably not," I answered.

"Free food. Help me clean out the freezer. I hate seeing the food going to waste," Granny complained.

"If you give me food, then it will go to waste," I replied.

"She doesn't like your food," Then I heard a man voice, "Trust me, I am a doctor." He placed a freezer box next to me on the table, "Get her an empty glass."

Granny walked away and returned with an empty glass. Dr. Whale and Ruby sat down opposite to me. "I found this in the hospital freezer. I figured you would want some." He took out a bag of blood and poured it in the glass. I took a sip. It tasted horrible, but since I hadn't eaten anything for a while, bad blood was better than no blood.

"So, I am your friend now?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I might have over-reacted the other day," He apologized, "Ruby had a talk with me afterward and convinced me that everyone deserved a second chance."

"Apology accepted," I was nothing if not forgiving, "So, are you going home or moving to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Home," He said, "I have a brother waiting for me. Ruby has agreed to go with me, so is her Granny." Ruby nodded and showed her ring.

"That's cool," I laughed, "Look like little Victor is getting hitched soon."

"What about you? You are coming with us, right?" Ruby asked.

"I..." Suddenly, the room went quiet. Everybody turned his head at the door. Regina came in. Henry quickly ran to hug her.

"Who invited her?" Leroy asked. I was finally getting better with names.

"I did. She is family," SnowWhite said.

Everybody resumed talking and ignored the new guest. It was sad to see her get rejected. Even Mr. Gold, the creator of the curse, didn't get the same treatment.

"Regina! Come sit with me," I moved over and gave her some siting space. I hadn't seen Regina for three days. She had been staying in her big empty house in solitude. There were moments when I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't have enough courage to say it.

"It's all right, I want a moment with Henry," She walked to another booth.

I texted her, "Tonight after dinner at your place. I want to talk." She looked at her phone, and then at me, she nodded.

"Anyway, are you going with us?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately no," I said, "I have decided to do something else with my life."

"Made up your mind already?" Mother Superior walked by and took the place I saved for Regina.

"Thanks to you, yes," I touched my coat pocket.

"You are not planning to be a nun, are you?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Even if I am, that's not your problem," I said, "I am not Ruby." I stuck my tongue out.

_Ding ding ding,_ Leroy tapped his glass with a knife, "It seems that everyone is here now. Nova and I have an announcement to make."

He held hands with one of the nuns, "I know I was always the loudest one talking about returning to the Enchanted Forest, but I once promised that I would go see the world with Nova. If we go back, we will return to our old self. I understand that a dwarf and a fairy can never be together, but two humans can. So, we have decided to stay. Brothers, I am sorry, but I must find my own happiness. You must take your journey without me. But, hey, you have Tiny to take my place now!" He laughed. He turned to my direction; "Blue Fairy, Nova and I thank you for your understanding."

Mother Superior smiled and gave her blessing.

"I am so happy for you two, but we are all going to miss you very much!" SnowWhite and the three remaining dwarfs went to shake their hands.

"We have something to say too!" Ruby stood up and walked to the center of the room with Dr. Whale, "Granny and I have, too, decided to not return to the Enchanted Forest. Victor proposed. We will travel to the Land Without Colour with him."

"Congratulation!" People started lining up to give their blessings.

"Neal and I have decided to return to the Enchanted Forest, for Henry's sake," Emma announced too. She placed her hands on Henry's shoulders.

Mr. Gold hugged his son, "Belle and I are so glad that you are coming with us." Lacey has regained her pre-cursed memory.

"I am not giving you second chance," Neal said.

"Sure," Mr. Gold said, "I will prove to you and Belle that I am worthy of you two."

"Regina, have you decide..." Emma looked around and Regina was gone.

"Granny, spaghetti with meatball to go," I said.

"Finally decided to eat, huh?" Granny teased.

I grabbed the takeout and went to Regina's place. She didn't answer the doorbell, but she was inside the house. I unlocked the door and let myself in.

"Regina, you okay?" I asked, "I've brought take-out from Granny's."

She curled up on her couch. She wiped the tear off her face, "Who told you that you could come in and watch me cry?"

"I told myself," I sat down next to her and lay out the food, "Why did you go so early? You haven't even had food yet."

She held me and started crying. I patted her head like she was a little girl. "Everything is going to be okay."

"They are going to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest, without me," She cried.

"They offered to take you back," I tried to comfort her.

"They offered to trap me in a jail cell," She buried her head on my shoulder.

"So, do you want to stay here then?" I asked.

"Take me, take me to your land," She begged.

"I am sorry, I can't," I declined.

"You lied to me. You promised," Her eyes wide opened, but her body refused to push me away.

"I will never abandon you," I said, "There has been something on my mind lately."

"You are breaking up with me?" She asked.

"We never dated, how could we break up?" I laughed and hugged her closer.

"Then what?"

"I am not returning to the Land Without Colour, or staying in Storybrooke," I waited for her reaction, "I am taking the third option."

= End of Chapter 6 =


	7. The Sexy Chapter

_This story is not M-rated, but the middle of this chapter definitely is. Go away if you can't stand sexy stuff. Please don't report me for faulty rating._

* * *

"You what?" Regina pushed me away, "What was option three?"

"Leave Storybrooke and start a new life," I replied, "I will not force you to leave with me because it's your life, your choice, but I really like you and I hope you will consider going with me."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes," I took the food and started poking it with the fork. It looked like the food was going to waste after all.

"Aren't you going to lose your memory once you cross the border?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes, "Then you will forget me."

"You told me you were not a victim of the curse and you won't lose memory if you cross the line. I guess, you, or someone else, have to convince me to drink it after I cross," I showed her the test tube Mother Superior gave me, "I begged the Blue Fairy to turn me back to a human. She said there was no way to break my curse, not even true love. However, if I go into the Land Without Magic, I will return to the pre-broken-curse stage. I will never have to drink blood again and I can walk under sunlight. This here will restore only my old memory, but not turn me into a vampire again."

I passed the food to Regina, hoping that she would start eating. She accepted it, "I'm... not... sure." It took her a minute to speak her mind, "What about Henry?"

"I know you will miss him, but Henry has his own family now. I know it's cruel to say this, but you are not a part of his life anymore. This curse was your chance to start over, not living in the past. Just think of your past twenty-nine years as a dream, now it's time for you to wake up," I wasn't sure if I could convince her.

"I don't know," She put the fork in her mouth.

"Think about it," I stood up, "You know where to find me."

* * *

It rained later that night. It's very suiting to Regina's feeling. I was reading on my bed when I heard a knock. I opened the door and saw Regina all wet.

"Come in!" I quickly took her bathroom. I filled the tub with hot water and decided to get her a bath. I started washing her hair. She didn't speak a single word. After her bath, I made her put on one of my oversized T-shirts. Then we sat together on the bed - her in front of me, so I could dry her hair.

She turned around and looked at me, "I want a child."

"You have Henry," I hugged her, "Or you can adopt one when we leave Storybrooke."

"No, I want MY own child," She held my face with her hands, "I cannot stand the pain of having my child taken away from me again."

"I would help you, but I am afraid I am barren," I lifted up my shirt, showing my scar, "My uterus was cut out when my lover saved our unborn child."

Regina traced her finger on my scar, "You might not be able to mother my child, but you can father her."

"What do you mean?" I felt a strange feeling in my lower region as Regina took off my panties. _SH*T, I have a penis?!_

"It's magic," Regina said.

"I like you and everything, but don't you think it's too early for us to have a kid?" I asked. I didn't want her to regret.

"It's our only chance," She started rubbing my new man part and it turned hard and red, "Once we leave Storybrooke, we cannot have a child."

"You have never heard of a sperm bank, have you?" Turning into a shemale had made me a bit uncomfortable.

"But I want a child with _you_," She kissed my lips lightly. I kissed back. I couldn't hold it anymore. She was such a big tease.

I turned her over and climbed on top of her. We quickly got each other naked. I pressed my body against hers, my breasts against hers. I could feel her sweat on my skin. It was like a toxic, stopping my heart and increasing my breathing.

I forced my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my head. I massaged her clitoris and she cried out my name. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right, but I tried to put my new penis inside her.

I didn't know if she would stay or leave and I didn't know if she loved me that way, but I knew this was my only chance to be with her, even if this was my only night. I couldn't stop my beastly emotion anymore. I held her waist. I entered her. It felt natural. I moved in and out of her body, trying to pleasure her. At the same time, I felt pleasured and powerful.

I was the mistress of night. I could feel her body gave in to absolute pleasure as she screamed out something that I didn't understand. I shot inside her and she moaned. I released her from my tight grab of her waist.

"You never told me you were this good in bed," Regina complemented me, "You are even better than Graham."

"Graham the sheriff?" I chuckled, "You know, vampires are well-known in providing great sex. I have pleasured more women than you could imagine, but you are the best."

"If I had known you earlier, I should have made you my slave," Regina joked.

"I thought I heard that joke somewhere," I recalled Keith made that joke about Regina and me before, "Again?" She didn't refused.

I held her hand with my right hand. I locked lips with her again. I rubbed her private parts with my left hand. Although Regina constantly wanted to gain control, she failed. I was a lot stronger than she was. I wanted to be on top. I needed absolute control. She was like the missing puzzle piece of my new life and I needed her to complete me.

I pulled her off the bed, backing her into a corner of the living room. I entered her again. Our dance was timeless. I bit her neck softly. I felt her warm blood going down my throat. Our body became one in two ways. I ejaculated inside her.

Her legs quivered and shook. I could feel she was reaching orgasm. "Oh god, don't stop," She collapsed onto me. I picked her up and brought her back to the bed.

I wanted to continue, but my magical penis had disappeared. I continued the cunnilingus in a missionary position. I was good with my tongue. "I am coming," Regina grabbed one of my pillows tightly, as she squirted all over my naked body. Her whole body shivered with excitement. I resumed kissing her on her lips and neck and I playfully bit her breast softly.

We were breathing at the same rhythm. I held her in my arm. We faced each other. We cuddled tightly on my couch bed, "You know, I am not from the Enchanted Forest and I had never crossed path with you before."

"Yes, and you never know why you were brought here by the curse," She rubbed her hair against my chin.

"This curse was supposed to be your happy ending," I continued, "Have you considered that, maybe, I am _your_ happy ending? That's why I am here?"

She looked at me, "Maybe it is true."

= End of Chapter 7 =

_I stole some sexy scenes from my older AHS S1 fan fiction World To Come MA..._

_Ya, I know my fan fiction is awful. Thank you for sticking around. Next chapter is the last. _


	8. The Goodbye

_This was supposed to be the last chapter... but then I realized it's too long... So, now, this is the second last._

* * *

It was the best night of my life. It felt like we were the only two people in the world and we found each other. There was no interruption, no burden, no past and no future plan. We lived in the present.

The next morning, Regina woke me up. There were scratch marks on my body and hickeys on hers, "I have to go."

"Can't you stay a little bit longer?" I normally would be sleeping at that hour.

"No, I want to spend some time with Henry," Regina put on her clothes.

"I will go with you," I reached my hand out to get the sunscreen.

"No, you stay here. It's not a very long walk. I am just going to Mary Margaret's place to pick him up," She insured me her determination, "Last night, Henry promised to stay with me for the next two weeks." I knew there was no way to convince her. Henry would always have a more important place than me in her heart.

"Can I come by your place tonight?" I asked in desperate.

"Sure," She put on her boots, "I will let myself out."

I spent the entire day sleeping, not sure if I was just lazy or I was too drained out from physical activity with Regina last night. When I woke up again, it was already seven at night. I rode my bike to Regina's house. I realized the light was still on, so I peaked through her windows. Regina and Henry were sitting on the couch watching Discovery Channel.

Didn't want to interrupt them, I turned back to my cat form and let myself into the house. I climbed onto the couch and placed my head under Regina's hand. She knew it was I. She started petting my head naturally.

"Mom, you've gotten a cat?" Henry asked, "You haven't mentioned it once today?"

"Yes, Henry, this is Millie," Regina said, "I almost hit her with my car the other day. So, I decided to take her home." _No, you did hit me._

"Can I pet her too?" Henry reached out his hand.

"Okay, but she does scratch and bite," Regina warned Henry and then passed me to him. _I bite all right, but I am not the one who scratches. Just look at my back._

I pretended to be the nicest kitty in the whole world and played with Henry for a while before he got bored of me and returned to the television. I sat quietly on Regina's lap and enjoyed the evening with them.

At night, I followed Regina to her room. We didn't do anything. I stayed in my cat form and I was sleeping by the end of her bed like a dog. I didn't want to create any weird noise that would wake Henry.

* * *

The two weeks peacefully passed by. There was no outsider attack. Regina spent her every waking hour with Henry. In the morning, they would go to the park. In the afternoon, they would go to the library and read books to each other. I spent my night quietly as a cat in her house. They had lunch and dinner at Granny's with Henry's other family. Sometimes I would tag along as Regina's cat. I observed her quietly on the side. She was a good mother.

Sadly, the bean plant grew fast. In the morning, Regina was still pushing Henry's swing. By noon, David had told everyone to get ready to leave. I knew it was going to be an emotional day.

"Regina," I found her in her room packing. She looked emotionless. I knew she was in pain. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "You have to go back with Henry," I held my tears.

She turned around and looked at me, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You melt when you looked at him. I know how much you love your son. I am a selfish person, but I want what's best for you. If I really love you, I should set you free, not trap you in this world. It's not too late to do the right thing," I kissed her forehead.

"Just like when you leave Laura for her own good, isn't it?" When I looked into her eyes, I could see myself clearly. I could see tears rolling in her eyes.

"I have a goodbye gift for you," A ring appeared on my hand.

"Daniel's ring?" Regina took the ring from me, "How did you get it?"

"You told me, you lost your ring when you asked Jefferson to retrieve the poison apple. I knew it had great sentimental value to you, so I went to Mr. Gold and asked him if he could get it back. He really could," I grinned.

"All magic comes with a price," She said, "What did he want from you?"

"Not much. He just pumped out half a gallon of my blood," I lifted up my sleeve and showed the wound.

She cured the wound with magic. Her tears were coming, "Thank you. Thank you for showing me that someone can love me unconditionally." She hugged me tightly.

"Anything for love," I kissed her forehead again, "It's time to go."

We walked to the town center around where everyone was gathering.

Granny, Ruby and Whale were the first go to. They were saying goodbye to their friends. "Can I have a word with you two?" I asked to talk to Whale and Ruby. They agreed, but both of them immediately felt a sharp pain on the right side of their hipbones. I had carved my initial son their skin with my limited vampire magic.

"What the hell!" Whale complained.

"I think it looks pretty cool," Ruby said.

"I don't know how many of my girls are still around - maybe they are all dead or gone and maybe they don't even remember or know me, but if you ever get into big trouble and need help, show this tattoo to the lesbian vampires living in the Ruins of Karnstein's Castle and tell them you are my friends. If they still remember and respect me, they will help you," I explained, "This is the least I can do. Consider this my wedding gift to you."

"Thank you," I shook hands with them.

They opened the portal to the Land Without Colour. Whale and Ruby were holding hands and stood by the portal and turned around to look at us. I walked up to them.

"By the way," I spoke in my most convincing voice, "I fucked your mother." Whale showed a disgusted face and let go of Ruby's hand, but before he could say a single word, I pushed him down, "_Who gets the last word now_? That's for calling me a monster."

Ruby was still here. She laughed, "That was a funny joke."

"It wasn't a joke, I did sleep with your future mother in law," I put on my serious face, "I was invited to his father's ball a long time ago. In the old world, I had this irresistible charm to women. I seduced and kidnapped her. I even turned her. She is probably living in the Ruins too. You guys should visit and see," I joked, "Just be careful and don't be a werepire or vamwolf."

"Do those even exist?" Ruby asked.

"I have no idea," I stepped back. Granny held hands with Ruby and they jumped into the portal. The portal closed.

Then, a portal was open for the Enchanted Forest residents - first, the typical residents of Storybrooke that I didn't even know their names, and second, the fairies and dwarfs. Astrid (even though Leroy still referred her as her old name Nova) and Leroy spent too long saying goodbye to their brothers and sisters.

Thirdly, SnowWhite and David released all the prisoners in the hospital basement and even Maleficent and allowed the villains to return to the Enchanted Forest because they believed these people would have a second chance of turning good again. I could only wish them luck.

Finally, only eleven people, including me, were left. SnowWhite, David, Neal, Emma and Henry held hands together and stood next to the portal.

"Wait," Regina cried out. She walked up to Henry, "I have something to say."

"Can't you do it when we go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Henry asked.

"I just have to say it now," She brought Henry to the side, "Henry, before you go I'm sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be, and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you."

"I love you, too," They hugged each other. Henry ran back to the portal, "Are you coming with us?"

"You can leave first. I need a minute with Emma," Regina said.

Emma stepped back from the group and the four jumped. "Regina, what do you need?"

Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're not coming with us, are you? When you said good-bye to Henry, you were saying good-bye," Emma asked.

= End of Chapter 8 =


	9. The Final Chapter

_I live in Vancouver (I live literally 10 minutes driving away from the studio they film the show). I have never met any one of the stars, unfortunately, and I have never been to the set (no studio tour), but I managed to drive 30 minutes to Steveston Village (real town where Storybrooke is based in) and snapped a few pictures last year. _

_aplacetochill. wordpress 2012/03/02/my-trip-to-storybrooke-on-february-5/_

* * *

"He knows I love him, doesn't he?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "Regina, it doesn't have to end this way. You have to come back with us. Henry needs you. I promise you that you will not be locked in Rumpel's old cell."

"You know history is just going to repeat itself. Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son," Regina put her feeling into word, "But someone showed me love meant sacrifice. I need to let go of my past. I cannot let hate blinds me. This obsession with vengeance can never make me happy. I want what's best for Henry, not for me. If I really love Henry, I should let him be with you and your family, not trap him in my world. It's not too late for me to do the right thing." She repeated what I said to her.

"What am I supposed to tell Henry?" Emma asked.

"Tell him that in the end, I have found happiness," She patted Emma's shoulder.

Emma followed the group into the portal.

Mr. Gold and Belle walked up to Regina. "I don't need this anymore," Regina passed an old book to Mr. Gold.

"Dearie, are you really giving up this easily?" Mr. Gold looked at her with disbelief.

"I ripped out my father's heart for this," Regina spoke, "It's time to cut my losses."

"You were my best student," Holding hands with Bell, Mr. Gold entered the portal. The portal closed.

Regina collapsed on the ground and cried. Leroy and Astrid went to comfort her, but she wanted to be left alone. They returned to their house to prepare for departure.

I sat down on the floor with Regina, "It's never too late to change your mind," I whispered to her, "I stole three magic beans before David burned the last plant."

She inhaled, "But I don't want to go back."

"No, you want to go back," I hugged her, "You have to be with your son."

"No, I belong here," She shook her head, "with you and our daughter."

"Our daughter?" I couldn't help but grin, "Regina, are you with child?"

"I just found out this morning," Regina showed her weak side.

"I hope the baby is not the reason you are staying with me,"_ Who am I to stand in her way, _"You will regret not being in Henry's life."

"She is one of the reasons, but that's not all. I don't understand why I feel this way, but I realize I can't live without you. Before you, I had a hole in my heart. With you, I know I will never feel lonely again. I know my heart wants. My heart wants to be with you," She kissed me, "And no, I will never regret not being in Henry's life, but I will regret not being with you."

"I can't believe it," I stood up and then helped Regina, "There is something I need you to do with me."

"What is it?" I led her into the town hall.

"Marry me," I took a pair of rings from my pocket.

"When did you buy the rings?" Regina was tearing up.

"Mr. Gold gave them to me when I bought Daniel's ring," I wiped her tears, "He said I would need it soon." I looked at the rings, "Not sure if he could really see the future or he thought I was going to propose with Daniel's ring."

"It doesn't matter to us now, does it?" Regina held my hand, "And you call _this_ a proposal? I thought you could do better, with flowers and chocolate."

"I am not proposing. I am simply forcing you to marry me," I joked, "Then it won't matter if you say no."

"No!" She said in her joking voice.

"You have to marry me now. You are with my child and I won't let my baby be a bastard," I wrapped my hand around her waist. I knew it was too early to feel the baby, but there was life inside my lover, "I am old fashion that way."

"Can't get married without us!" Leroy and Astrid appeared out of nowhere.

"Since when are you two here?" Regina got annoyed.

Leroy replied, "Since before you two entered."

"We just didn't want to interrupt," Astrid smiled.

"Good, now we have a fairy and a dwarf to witness our marriage," I dug up the marriage paper. No one had ever gotten married in Storybrooke, not during the curse, not after the curse.

Getting married would usually take weeks to get all the documents approved, but fortunately, Regina was the mayor, so she could just sign the paper and cheat the system. _(Did you know that gay marriage is legal in Maine? Now you do.)_

"So, Millie Karn, will you have this woman, to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?" Leroy posed as the commissioner.

"I will," I couldn't wait to say yes.

"Regina Mill, will you have..." Leroy was interrupted.

"Save it, dwarf," Regina said, "Of course, I will." She grabbed me and kissed my lips.

"Don't forget the rings!" Astrid reminded us. I put the ring on Regina's finger and Regina put the ring on mine. They fitted perfectly.

"What should we do now?" Regina asked.

"Leave Storybrooke," I replied.

Leroy asked, "How will we remember to drink the potion?"

"Meet us at the border in three hours. I know exactly how to do it," I brought Regina out of the town hall. We went to the art supply store and I grabbed all the expensive brushes and paints. Regina complained about wasting space, but I managed to convince her that these brushes were too overpriced outside. We went to Regina's house and we took a few cuttings of Regina's apple tree. Regina had already packed her bags, so we didn't waste time. We decided to take Regina's car. Afterward, we went to my place. We took my best paintings, including the ones with Laura or Regina on them. We didn't take my bike because I finally told Regina I hated biking. Before we left, we also went to the bank and took all the money. We figured we need some money to start over.

"So, what now?" By the time we got to the border, Leroy and Astrid were already waiting.

"Well, Regina won't lose her memory when she crosses the border. She will drive me past the border and then she will convince me to drink the potion off my old paintbrush holder. If the potion works, then she will return to Storybrooke, and drive your car cross the border. Next, Astrid will walk past. We will convince her to drink it. Finally, you will pass and Astrid will convince you to," I believed that was the best way, "Think it will work?" Leroy and Astrid nodded.

I got on Regina's car again and she stepped on the accelerator.

* * *

"Honey, are you okay?" I saw a beautiful brunette looking at me. I was on the passenger seat of the car and she was on the driver seat.

"Ummm," I couldn't understand what happened.

"Do you know who you are?" She asked.

"I do know who I am," I was puzzled, "I am Millie Karn, but who are you? Do I know you? Why am I on your car? Oh right, you are the mayor lady."

She passed me the cup, "Drink this."

"I am not drinking something blue. Is this organic? This must be artificial colouring. I only eat organic food," I refused, "Is this my paintbrush holder?"

"You are asking way too many questions," She took the holder from my hand. She drank from the holder and the next thing I knew, she kissed me.

I felt her feeding me the blue liquid, but her lips were so sweet, I couldn't refuse her invitation. I couldn't get enough of her kiss, but she let my lips go. I drank the potion and immediately felt chill in my body. It felt like somebody suddenly woke me up.

"Millie, do you remember now?" Regina asked me.

"Who do you think you are and who gave you the permission to kiss me?" I asked.

"It didn't work?" She banged her hand against the steering wheel, "It didn't work!" I could feel sadness, confusion and anger passing her body.

"Caramel Chocolate, don't get angry or you will hurt our baby," I grabbed her hand.

"You remember?" She looked at me, "IT WORKS!" She screamed and hugged me.

"When I said, 'Who do you think you are and who gave you the permission to kiss me?', I was really doing a 'Regina' impression," I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't sound like that," Regina defended herself.

"No, you totally do," I turned around and look at the empty road, "It's time to get Leroy and Astrid. Then we can go for dinner. I am hungry for a burger and a beer."

* * *

**= Epilogue =**

Soon after, we moved to Steveston Village, a place near Vancouver, BC, Canada. Neal mentioned the place to me before he left. He said he lived there ten years ago. Part of it reminded us of Storybrooke. Regina and I bought a beautiful house, smaller than Regina's place, but bigger than my art studio. Our backyard had apple trees.

We opened a bakery cafe, called "The Evil Queen's Poison Apple". Our most famous dishes were _Queen_ _Regina's Famous Lasagna_, _Hot Mama's Apple Turnover_, _Spicy Lacey (hot-sauce cookie)_ and _Millie's Caramel Chocolate Cheesecake_. In my spare time, I would teach painting on the second floor of the cafe.

Nine months later, Regina gave birth to our daughter, Lucia Harriet Coralie Mills-Karn. We kept in touch with Leroy and Astrid, who went backpacking around the world and visited us every two-three months. They later became godparents of little Lucy.

We lived happily ever after (not forever after, since I lost my immortality) with our daughter, one dog and two cats.

One afternoon, Regina and I was enjoying a quiet afternoon. We sat on Stanley Park Second Beach, while I was painting the sunset. All of a sudden, Regina said to me, "You are my happy ending."

"Honey, what did you just say?" I asked.

"Remember, you once asked me if I have considered that you were my happy ending?" She stopped. I nodded my head. "I have the answer now," She hugged me, didn't mind getting paint on her skin, "Yes, you are."

= The End =

_If you make it this far, maybe give me a review? _

_If I get enough reviews, I might write a sequel. Sequel will be about the Enchanted Forest in trouble, and they asked Regina to return and help. Of course, if no one cares, then we will just let the story sink... Well, now wait for the original story branch hiatus._


End file.
